


Your Person Has a Wandering Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pretty self-explanatory one-shot lemon 🤗
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru/Karui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Your Person Has a Wandering Eye

Shikamaru inhales deeply as he takes a slow drag. Sakura is a good hour from being ready to go. It’s always 4 drinks in when her energy spikes, another two or three before it wanes and she’s ready for Shikamaru to put her to bed. He turns to look inside through the sliding glass door. There will be two of them tonight, Shikamaru knows. Sakura doesn’t hang on other women unless she wants to bring them home.

He studies her skin, a dark contrast against Sakura’s creamy porcelain and her bright red hair. He wonders what she will taste like. He’d been watching her all evening and hoping Sakura would notice her. After a mission like today’s, he could use a different kind of release.

Shikamaru takes one last drag of his cigarette and snuffs it out in the ash tray on the deck railing. He heads back inside, past his girl—his girls—on the couch. As he passes, he drags two lazy fingers up Sakura’s arm. She reaches one arm up from the woman in front of her to reach behind her and grab at him, then lets him slip away.

He heads into the kitchen to make three drinks, one a little stronger than the others. He’s excited to get home, and the sooner Sakura starts to yawn, the faster he’ll get there. Shikamaru takes one cup in each hand and balances the third, the heavy pour, between the index and middle fingers of each hand.

“Babe,” Shikamaru extends the third cup out to Sakura. 

“Thank you, handsome,” she says. She’s definitely drunk. “Handsome” is a drunk word. She deserves to be, after the mission. Sakura stopped the hearts of three men with nothing but her chakra earlier. She deserves to play this evening, too.

Shikamaru extends the other drink to the woman wrapped in Sakura’s arms. “Vodka soda,” he says. “I’m Shikamaru, Sakura’s—“

“Person,” Sakura finishes for him. “He’s my person. This is Karui.” Sakura leans into her to smell her hair, brushes her lips at her neck.

“Thanks, Shikamaru,” says Karui, accepting the drink. “Your... person has a wandering eye.”

“More than just an eye, I’m afraid. I’ll be frank, she wants to take you home with us. Would you like that?” Shikamaru knows the others in the room can hear him, and he hopes they are listening when she answers.

“I would,” Karui says. “She’s gorgeous.”

“She is,” he agrees.

“Drink then,” Sakura encourages them. “And let’s get out of here.” Shikamaru takes another sip and waits for the women to drain their cups. He pinches the empty cups between the thumb and forefinger of one hand and carries them back to the kitchen to dump the ice along with what’s left of his drink. He puts the cups in the recycling. No need to finish his drink if they’re going to play so soon.

Sakura makes a show of hugging everyone assembled and saying goodbye. Shikamaru and Karui wait for her at the door. 

“Is she always so personable?” Karui asks.

Shikamaru steps closer to Karui and takes a hand just behind her ear to tilt her face up to him. “She is,” he says, brushing his thumb across her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Karui bites her lip. “Please,” she breathes.

Shikamaru presses his lips to hers, swipes his tongue through her mouth. She tastes like the vodka, soda, and lemon.

“Starting without me?” Sakura finds them kissing in the foyer. She pulls Shikamaru away from Karui and steps into his place to pull her into another kiss.

Shikamaru wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Let’s go,” he says, taking a hand to the door.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Sakura removes his flak jacket as they fumble down the hall to her bedroom. She has Karui half out of her clothes as they stumble, a tangle of mouths and limbs, into Sakura’s bed. 

“Slow down, Sakura,” he warns, taking a hand to her neck and massaging. Sakura’s mouth is latched onto Karui’s breast, her fingers pulling panties aside. Sakura stills under Shikamaru’s hand and lets go of the breast, leaning back into his touch as she unbuttons her shirt. Shikamaru sends a shadow to mimic his hands on Sakura at Karui’s neck. The dark hands melt into her skin, visible only where they block the streetlight streaming in from the window that paints a blue column across her breast and shoulder.

Shikamaru lowers his hands, kneading down Sakura’s back, stopping just above her ass cheeks. He grabs her waist to pull her back to lean against him, Karui moving a few inches in the opposite direction to lean against Shikamaru’s shadow. He snakes one hand under Sakura’s panties, the other to her breast, and watches his shadow do the same to Karui. Shikamaru traces circles and kneads, watching Karui writhe.

“Enough,” Sakura stops him, pulling away to reach for Karui’s hand. His shadow wrapped around Karui dissipates like smoke. “Our turn.”

Karui and Sakura press him back into pillows, one on either side of him. Hands run under his fishnet shirt, pulling it overhead. More hands unbutton his trousers, free him from his boxers. Sakura giggles. 

“Want to taste it?” she asks Karui.

“Desperately,” Karui says.

Sakura cups his balls and takes her other fist to his base, squeezing gently and presenting him to Karui. “We’re waiting,” she says softly.

Karui leans over to take him in her mouth, all heat and suction and movement. Sakura takes her head into his lap to suckle at his testicles, waiting for Karui to give her an opening. Karui releases him with a wet pop, and Sakura joins in. Their tongues swirl and dance, a lighter pressure that has Shikamaru ready for more.

He takes a hand out to reach behind Sakura and slip a few fingers inside her. 

Sakura’s head pops up. “Don’t be rude,” she chastises him, nodding at Karui.

Shikamaru can’t reach, but sends a shadow to mirror his hand under Karui’s lace. Red, he can see their color in the column of light, lifting Sakura’s thong up in back so that the front presses against her clit and the shadow mimics him with Karui’s panties. Shikamaru is frustrated he hasn’t touched her himself since they left the house party.

“Sakura, lie back there,” he nods to the center of the bed, replacing her tongue on his cock with his fingers wet from her core. “Karui, will you give her head too? I want her to feel your mouth on her.” Karui nods and crawls between them to go down on Sakura.

Shikamaru listens to Sakura moan and strokes himself while he pulls Karui’s red lace to the side. “Can I put it in?” he asks her.

“Yes,” she says into Sakura’s folds. Sakura’s hips buck under her chin.

Shikamaru traces her wet entrance and slides in with a smooth thrust. He takes a hand to each ass cheek and guides her back into each snap of his hips. Shikamaru feels her slick walls sucking him in, tries to think of anything less sexy to hold off his orgasm, but Sakura keens and arches up off the bed. He pulls out, guiding Karui’s hips forward to straddle Sakura’s face.

Shikamaru sidles up to take her place and line up with Sakura’s glistening lower lips. He draws her up onto his cock with a hand under each thigh. Finding the same rhythm inside her, he looks up to watch Karui.

Sakura’s mouth and fingers work together with the roll of Karui’s hips. Karui’s hands are on either side of Sakura’s head, weight in her arms so she can fuck Sakura’s face and fingers. Between the movement of her hips and Sakura’s breasts with every thrust, Shikamaru quickly tumbles over his brink, coming hot and hard inside Sakura, swearing loud.

If Karui notices, she doesn’t stop the roll of her hips against Sakura’s mouth. Shikamaru isn’t confident Sakura’s come, so he takes his mouth to her clit, keeping his eyes up to watch. 

Sakura’s moans return, and Karui’s breath begins to hitch. Sakura speeds up the pumping of her fingers. Karui’s hips finally freeze with her orgasm, and she melts over Sakura. Karui sits up and turns to Shikamaru.

“Let me,” she says, smiling.

Shikamaru pulls away for Karui to finish Sakura off. He leans back and takes a hand to his cock, sensitive from his recent orgasm. He grows hard again, but doesn’t stroke himself. Any touch on his tip is too much when he’s like this. He wills the blood to stop rushing.

Karui doesn’t labor long with her tongue before Sakura is coming, crying out. 

“I picked well with you,” Sakura says when she finds her voice. “Didn’t I?”


End file.
